If I can't have you
by superrocketable
Summary: What about what Brittany's going to do once she finishes high school?


_A/N_ **I didn't like that we didn't get any information on Brittany's future plans. So here you go :) **

* * *

Brittany flopped down onto Santana's bed grinning at the way her girlfriend had practically dragged her home from school. Santana sat down on Brittany's lap and Brittany prepared herself to be assaulted with kisses but much to her suprise Santana just gazed down at her an adoring smile gracing her face.

"Are you ok San?" she asked. She nodded still smiling at her running her hands up and down Brittany's arms. Just as Brittany was starting to worry that she had forgotten how to speak Santana sighed.

"I can't believe you did that for me Britt" she said quietly.

"What?" she frowned, she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything yet.

"Applying to college for me." She clarified.

"You're not mad at me are you? Cause I just wanted to help and you were refusing to talk about it." she said quickly, the last thing she wanted was for Santana to be mad at her, thats why she had asked Coach Sue to give Santana the acceptance letter.

"No baby, I'm the furthest thing from mad. I'm.." she shrugged "I'm amazed and so so greatful." She admitted. Brittany frowned confused by what was so amazing but Santana continued.

"No one ever has done anything like that for me. I mean a full fucking cheerleading scholarship? At a good college? You are a genius are unbelieveable" She told her. Brittany just shrugged.

"I just want you to be happy." She admitted.

"I am, you make me so so happy Britt."

"You told me you loved me in front of Sue" Brittany suddenly remembered.

"I know, cause I do, and I don't care who is there I will keep telling you cause. I LOVE YOU." she shouted causing Brittany to giggle.

"I love you too loads and loads." she told her.

"I don't deserve you at all." Santana said suddenly looking a bit sad.

"What? Yes you do!" she insisted but Santana shook her head.

"No I don't you've done all this for me, and I still don't even know what I want to do. I mean, of course I want to go to college I was being stupid thinking I didn't but I've always had these dreams of being famous and everyone knowing who I am and now I'm confused." She explained.

Brittany took her hands and pulled herself into a sitting position so she could hug her close. She just listened to Santana breath for a few seconds before trailing kisses up her neck.

"Can I tell you something?" she whispered into her ear.

"Of course B, you know you can tell me anything." Brittany nodded and pulled back so she could look at her.

"Well I was thinking about my future and your future and I figured it's pretty much the same thing right?" Santana nodded

"Of course it is B." she smiled. Brittany lay back down on the bed pulling Santana to lie next to her.

"Do you promise? Cause I don't want to tell you this if you are not 100% sure." She said

"I promise, we are in this for the long run honey. I want to marry you and have amazing singing dancing gorgeous babies with you." She told her honestly. Brittany beamed

"And cats?" she asked causing Santana to roll her eyes

"And one cat. Just one." she insisted

"Yeah but.." Santana pressed her finger to her lips not wanting to get into the cat discussion just yet.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me babe?" she said

"Oh yeah sorry." She mutter sheepishly. "Well yeah, I was thinking about our future and well you want to sing and stuff, you know to get famous but you would be amazing at running a business awell and well all I want to do is dance." She said. Then she started feeling less and less confident in her ideas so she took Santana's hand in hers and started playing with her fingers so she didn't have to look at the girl.

"I was thinking, we could start a school." She said quietly.

"Britt?" Santana said pushing her to carry on.

"Well you know, you could go to college and get like a business degree like Sue said but then we could open a school for singing and dancing and cause you're like fierce you would be in charge and everyone would be scared of you so they would all be good and well that way you can keep performing and I can teach people to dance cause well I like kids and I like dancing and I think I'd be good at it." she said still not looking at Santana. Santana just stared at her completely lost for words, she had no idea what to say. When Brittany finally realised Santana hadn't said anything she looked up.

"I'm sorry, it's stupid I know." she said. This kicked Santana into life.

"No no Brittany this is brilliant! It's genius." she admitted.

"Really?" she asked still unsure of herself.

"Yes. Oh my god it's perfect, we would be able to both do what we love and we would be able to do it with someone we trust and.." she trailed off and just looked at Brittany.

"You have no idea how wonderful you are. You are the best thing that has ever ever happened to this planet and for some reason you are with me. Gosh Britts I don't know what I would do without you." she said with so much awe in her voice that Brittany felt herself tear up.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. And I only thought of it because I just want us to be happy." she said softly. Santana leant forward and pressed her lips against Brittanys.

"As long as you are by my side Britt I will be. I love you so so much." she told her.

"I love you more." She smiled against her lips.

"Let's do this thing." Santana grinned rolling on top of Brittany kissing her with everything she felt for her.

They could make something of their lives, Santana thought, they could actually do this together and even if all their dreams didn't work out the way they had been expecting it didn't matter to Santana as long as she had this gorgeous blonde in her arms. She was so lucky.


End file.
